Days To Bear With
by viLamperouge
Summary: Prequel of The Last Will / How did everything start?


**Disclaimer :** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER AND KKM

 **AN :** It was not kinda angst because I hate that genre.

 _Prequel of The Last Will_

 **Days To Bear With**

They thought he was a selfish person who can get what he wants but little did they know that he was just afraid that someone might stole his possessions. He was known of having a short-temper and throwing tantrum but little did they know that he show his affection to anyone like that. And little did they know that when no one was looking, he was different on what he shows to everyone. And everyone thought him as a brat.

"Why is my hips hurting? I'm not always like this after my work."

Gisela checked him and soothed the pain. He watched the glowing light that came out from her palm.

"It's just a discomfort, Lord Wolfram. So, there is no need to be worry." she said.

"Is that so?" he said and stood up from the edge of the bed. "I will go, then. Thanks Gisela."

Wolfram walked on his way to the door.

"Anytime," Gisela said. "And congrats on your upcoming wedding."

He halted himself from opening the door. It was true that he was going to get marry to his betrothed and he should be happy because this was what he was longing for. But instead, he felt opposite. He was sad about it. The upcoming wedding was because for Yuuri's sake that some countries will cease their offering a marriage to his majesty. What he was sad about it was that everything was not because they were inlove but because it was just a force marriage.

"Thank you, Gisela." he said when he turned around to look at her with a smile. And the smile was seemed so genuine but it was not.

"It will be next month, right? Don't be hasty." Gisela said then winked.

Wolfram understood what she meant. He just rolled his eyes then stepped out of the infirmary.

Thinking about the wedding was just making Wolfram sad. There was not a tiny piece of happiness within him. He would break their engagement if Gunter didn't mention that the only thing that everyone could stop the marriage offering was to marry him, much to his surprise that Gunter was the one who suggested it. But Yuuri agreed to it. He did not know if Yuuri force himself too but even that Wolfram doesn't like it, he will do anything for his king.

"Wolfram!"

He was preoccupied to himself and the call of his name was went unnoticed. But what was the point of turning around to look at the person who called him if the person had caught up beside him.

"Wolfram!"

Looking beside him, he saw his soon-to-be spouse smiling at him. How can he smile like there was no problem at all? There could be a child getting abused without notice.

"What do you want, wimp?"

"I'm bored. Everyone is busy so I thought I might play with you."

 _Yes, play with my feelings._

Wolfram grimaced. "Play with Conrad."

 _You are always coming to me when there is no one then toss me away when you find someone._

"He said he will have a patrol duty this day and he will go back later night." Yuuri said like it was nothing. Wolfram felt his chest tighten.

"Then, wait for him." Wolfram growled. It was unlike to Gwendal.

"But I'm bored." Yuuri was whining now which irritates Wolfram.

"Just do your paper work." he said before turning into the direction of the training grounds, leaving Yuuri by himself.

Later that night, Wolfram was found lying on the grass with his eyes shut and snore escaping his mouth. He was supposed to take a nap for just two hours but it ended up six hours. The feeling of someone's arm awoke him and he didn't know who was carrying, so he just went to sleep again.

He was awoke again in the middle of the night but not because of hunger for missing the dinner; it was because of the different feeling in his chest and throat like a palpitating. It was beating hard and fast which it was unlikely. His breath was short making him feel dizzy. He did not know why he was having a feeling like this, but passing out was the next thing happened.

The person who was lying beside him fluttered his eyes. Yuuri saw Wolfram just lying beside and he thought he heard someone was hyperventilating.

"Must be a dream." And he went back to his peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Wolfram woke up from his deep slumber when lunch time. He was not in the mood to eat nor to do anything. His time of training his troops had already passed by and sleeping was the option he could do. So, he shut his eyes again but hearing a knock on the door startled him making his body jerked. Seeing Yuuri coming to him was blurred. He was just waking up so it was ordinary.

"Wolfram?"

A groan was the only response.

"Wake up, you have to eat. I brought you a food - you didn't eat last night."

No answer.

"Wolfram." Yuuri shook him and felt the coldness through his negligee. Wolfram just slapped his hands away, covering himself in the duvet. "Wolfram von Bielefeld."

This time, a snore was the response.

"I know that you are pretending to sleep." Yuuri said and shook him again.

But he was not pretending. Wolfram fell asleep again.

For the next two days was still like the same but no one notice. When he was walking, his hips or legs was hurting and he had to bear with it for the whole day because of his work. His heart was not palpitating but he was being cautious. Then, the next new thing was that he was craving to the smell of an alcohol or wine. And Wolfram found everything suspicious.

As of the moment, Wolfram was in his office. Smelling the wine in the wineglass whilst doing his report for the yesterday's patrol. The smell was enough to make his warm body. It was a pleasant feeling.

When Wolfram was finished writing his report, he went to Yuuri's office or perhaps Gwendal's to give him the paper - despite the hurting of his legs.

"Here's the report." Wolfram said when he handed the paper.

Gwendal read it then said, "Why does it smell like wine?"

Wolfram almost yelled _what_ but decided to lie. He will not tell Gwendal that he was craving a wine to smell.

"Are you drinking this early morning, Wolfram?"

"No, why would I drink?" Wolfram said and frowned. He was really great at hiding things. "Maybe it's the ink."

 _Please buy the lie._

"It could be like that." he said. Wolfram almost sighed in relief.

* * *

"Why is it so hot?" Wolfram muttered to himself. He could not sleep and he kept tossing and turning.

"Wolf, stop moving." Yuuri complained then sat up.

Wolfram glared at him. Though he was lying in bed and staring at sitting Yuuri, he wish to strangle Yuuri at once. But it will not help anything.

Then, silence came over them. It was kinda tense and awkward.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said to break the silence. He sat up and faced Yuuri. "What do you think about the upcoming wedding?"

Yuuri stiffened. It was noticed by Wolfram but did not say anything. He waited for Yuuri to answer but it seemed like he was not gonna answer him.

"You don't have to answer." Wolfram mumbled as he stood up from the bed. He almost stumble when he felt a pain in his legs. He walked to their closet and grabbed some clothing that he rarely wear.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri suddenly asked.

"Just gonna go out for awhile." he said in a monotonous voice whilst changing. "Go to sleep, Yuuri."

"Let me go with you."

"No." It was a quick reply.

Yuuri felt a sudden rage. "What's wrong with you?! I _was worried_ about you! Do you think I did not notice that you are acting different towards me?!"

Wolfram walked towards him. He was surprised to Yuuri's outrage but he was not going to let him like that. Standing up at the other side of the bed where Yuuri was, he pulled the neckline of his nightwear.

"What's wrong with me? Guess what? I am not happy about the upcoming wedding. Why? Because I will get marry to someone who does not love me and I will marry that person because of an agreement. Every single day I am always thinking why did you even agree to Gunter's suggestion. Yuuri, it is unfair! I want to live and love with honesty - not all lies and agreements. Everyone wants that. Have you ever considered the end of the agreement? You're the king and you should know what your action will cause to anyone! And now you _were_ worried then right now you are not because I made you angry? Well, I apologise for that." Wolfram was panting. He said that in a breath.

Yuuri frowned at him. "Well, how should I know? I just suddenly became a demon king of the unknown world then getting engaged to a boy. And my god! It's a boy! I grew up in a world where same gender relationship is taboo. I can't just be a gay right away! The last thing I knew was that I am still a straight guy. And now, I am dealing with this marriage agreement."

Wolfram let go of him. He did not think about that.

 _I am so selfish._

"Think about it, Yuuri. There is still a month. You can still look for a nice girl to be your queen." Wolfram said without looking at him. His statement was making him sadder. "I'm sorry if I can't satisfy your needs."

With that, Wolfram walked out of the royal chamber and went to the stable to get his horse.

 _I lose my temper again. It's all my fault._

* * *

The pub was noisy. Most of the people in were men who were older than Wolfram. There were some girls also, but they were the entertainment of men.

"Young boy, you're still not drinking your drink." One of the men employees said to Wolfram behind the counter. He looks a bit older like five years to Wolfram.

Wolfram gave him a sheepishly smile. "I just like smelling it."

"Then, that would be a waste. You should drink."

Wolfram shrugged.

"You know, I haven't seen you here. Such a handsome boy drinking here. Are you new here?"

"Well, yeah." Wolfram said and glided his index finger in the drinking glass.

"I'm Friedrich. It would be awkward talking to you without knowing your name." Friedrich said then chuckled

Wolfram looked at him. Perhaps telling his name would not be bad.

"Just call me Wolf."

Friedrich grinned. It was a happy grin. Wolfram felt the urge to groan but he was not in the mood to show some emotion.

"How can you be so happy?" Wolfram said out loud.

"What do you know, Wolf? Appearances might just be a mask. Don't let it to deceive you." Friedrich said then walked away from him to serve another customer.

A sighed escape his lips. He might be like that also.

After few hours of staying and ordering different kinds of alcohol, Wolfram finally went back to the castle. It was almost three in the morning. He was not still sleepy, so he went to the balcony of the tower to stare into something random what he could see with his eyes.

When the sun rose, going back must be the good idea. There were soldiers who were now exchanging in their working shifts, so the night shift soldiers can go rest or sleep. Of course, they greeted him and also wondered why his excellency was already awake. Unbeknownst to them that he hadn't sleep at all.

Wolfram bathed then and changed to his uniform before Yuuri wake up.

Then, breakfast came. It was the usual but as much Wolfram try to avoid looking at Yuuri and be his usual self in front of people.

Friedrich was right. Appearances might just be a mask.

A knocked on the door stop him from eating and the door opened, appearing a soldier under Wolfram's.

"Excuse me for the intrusion but there is a letter came for Lord von Bielefeld."

Wolfram stood up from his seat instead of the soldier going to him to hand it. The soldier handed the letter then bow before leaving. He opened the letter then read the containings inside.

"Greta, wanna go out somewhere?" Wolfram asked as he put the letter in his pocket.

"Really? Just the two of us?" Greta cried.

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, right now."

So, they did. And when they returned, Wolfram was called by his eldest brother. Wolfram knew what was it all about.

"I can't believe you ran away from King Rilvio of Jeiryu. That was the letter all about, right?" Gwendal said. "You did even use Greta."

"What can I do? He's creeping me out."

"And we had to dealt with him." Gwendal said. Wolfram shrugged. "Mostly, Your Majesty."

 _Oh._

"What happened?" Wolfram asked and winced in the pain he suddenly felt in his legs.

"Ask him."

Wolfram frowned then it was replaced a yawn.

"You can go now. I'm sure you had a tiring day."

He didn't answer his eldest brother - but nodded. When he exited the room, he silently whimpered in pain. The pain in his legs was always happening once or twice a day. He knew that it was not normal now but he doesn't know how to go to Gisela. And if they tell her, Gisela would tell to his brother and he won't be able to do his duties. But if he did not ask Gisela about it - it will get worse than this. There was only two choices: to ask or not.

Sighing, Wolfram opened the royal chamber door then shut it behind him, leaning against the door. He wants to sleep now. Perhaps sleeping for twenty-four hours will not be bad. But then his duties. A sigh escaped through his lips again, but this time it was with a lips on his. His eyes widen at the feeling of someone's lips.

Pushing the person in front of him, Wolfram saw Yuuri standing before him.

"Yuuri..."

In the dark chamber, the moonlight was the only source of their light. The moonlight was barely painted on Yuuri. Wolfram can barely see him and Yuuri's eyes were glistening - something like malicious.

"What's wrong with you, wimp? Did you hit your head or something?"

Yuuri just pressed his body to Wolfram and wrapped his arms around his waist. Wolfram was too stunned on what was happening because the Yuuri before him was odd. Then, Yuuri nestled his head in Wolfram's neck.

"You're mine. You're mine. You're mine..." Yuuri murmured many times.

* * *

The two days that had passed by was definetely odd for Wolfram.

Yuuri was acting weird.

Wolfram poured the glass something strong and smelled it. It was enough to calm him from thinking. He did not need to drink it to stop himself from thinking about Yuuri. And he did not want to get his hopes up because just Yuuri being overly sweet that Wolfram might have a hyperglycemia.

It was either that Yuuri will kiss him on the cheek or at the corner of his lips and also being open in their _relationship_ in public. Doing that to Wolfram was making him think that Yuuri got hit his head in a very hard rock.

 _Stupid wimp._

Groaning, Wolfram senselessly drank the alcohol that burn his throat. He choked and placed the glass on the table. The few papers on his desk table got ruined and Wolfram arranged them haphazardly.

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram knew that voice. Currently, he was hiding away from him in his office. It was freaking Wolfram out.

"Are you in there, Wolfram?"

And then, Wolfram saw the glass and alcohol bottle. He quickly removed them and hid it where Yuuri cannot see.

"I'm coming in."

When Yuuri entered, Wolfram was asleep on his table. His arms were on the table and beneath his head. Yuuri walked towards him and sat one of the seats in front of the desk table. A snore was ringing in Yuuri's ears.

"You know, anyone could tell that you are pretending." Yuuri smirked and ruffled Wolfram's hair, earning a groan from the blond. "It's because you are not muttering wimp in your sleep."

The blond nestled in his arms and whined. Then, he pushed himself off the desk table and sat comfortably.

 _Damn._

"What do you want, wimp? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Yuuri laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanna go somewhere."

Wolfram raised a brow to him.

"Come on, Wolf. It's been awhile since I went to the plaza."

"Fine." Was the answer.

The double-black was surprised. "Eh? No condition?"

"If you want me to change my mind, let's cancel it." Wolfram mumbled.

Yuuri cheered and stood up from his seat. He walked towards Wolfram to grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door. But before they exited the room, Yuuri gave him a chaste kiss. Again, Wolfram was too stunned and let go from Yuuri's grip. He still felt odd.

Suddenly, Wolfram felt the same feeling in his chest and throat. It was palpitating again. Hard and fast beats, then shortness of breath.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked when he heard Wolfram stop walking.

He was dizzy.

 _No, not again._

He was trying to breathe and Yuuri saw that he was hyperventilating.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri grabbed him to steady him, then called one of the guards to get Gisela.

Of course, the next thing happened was that Wolfram's conciousness got suspended.

* * *

Wolfram woke up the next day hungry. His stomach felt empty and growled. The pang of hunger was making him crave a lots of foods for the moment. Luckily, there was a food on the nightstand and ate it, not caring if someone will see him eating like he haven't eaten at all. Well, he haven't eaten at all since yesterday except breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Gisela asked after he ate.

Wolfram thought for a moment. Was he fine? Was he sick? "I...don't know."

"Then, did you feel anything before you loss your consiousness?"

Frowning, of course he remember everything. After all, the feeling was not really good. But considering on what happened in a week was painful. Pain in the kegs or hips once or twice a day then that palpitating feeling. Perhaps he could tell Gisela but ask her not to tell anyone. Well, Wolfram hopes that Gisela would not if he tell.

"Yes," Wolfram said. "something like my chest and throat was - like there was a feeling of pain that makes my heart beat hard and faster. Then, shortness of breath and dizziness."

Gisela nodded whilst checking him if there was another something wrong to Wolfram. That was when Wolfram looked at Yuuri who was standing beside Gisela. Yuuri was wearing an expression of anxiousness that made Wolfram smirked a little. The anxiousness on Yuuri's face was hilarious, though.

"Yuuri, could you get me something to eat. I'm still hungry." Wolfram said with his sweetest smile. How can Yuuri resist the smile of his Wolfram?

Yuuri gulped. "Does it have to be me?"

Wolfram nodded with his still sweetest smile on his lips.

"Why?"

"Because I want you - only you - to give me the food and it's better be sweet like cake." Wolfram suddenly scowled at him.

"That will take time, though."

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri laughed nervously before he left the room.

Gisela finished checking up on Wolfram, then. "It seems that your blood pressure got lower."

" _Seems?_ "

Sighing, Gisela motioned the two brothers and Greta to go out and told them that she had to check something up on him and nothing seriously but private which they hesitantly exited the room.

"Gisela?"

"Well, despite that you really have a low blood pressure but cannot be notice since you are a hot-temper person-" Wolfram scowled at her. "-your blood pressure got lower, really. And your maryoku was slowly weakening. I still don't know what's the problem but I will still check you up to make sure and if you feel something, approach me. For now, don't overwork yourself in your duties and I forbade you to use your maryoku if it's unnecessary. Then -"

"There is still something, Gisela." Wolfram cut her off.

The healer motioned him to speak.

"I already had this feeling at the night when I came to you the day that you checked my hips." Wolfram said then sushed her. "After then, for the days of that week, I had this pain in my legs or hips once or twice a day."

"Why you did not come to me?"

"I just don't know why."

Then, Gisela checked his legs with her maryoku. At least Wolfram was wearing his negligee so, Gisela will not have a difficulty. Come to think of it, who dressed him last night?

After checking on him, Gisela inhaled and exhaled a sharp breath. "There is a tumour in your bones in your legs, Wolfram."

When Wolfram heard that, he did not know what to think. "What are you talking about Gisela?"

"There is a swollen bone/s in your legs."

"Which means?" Wolfram said slowly.

"This is the first time that I encounter this, Wolfram. But it looks so bad; you might not be able to walk properly."

Wolfram's eyes widen. No, it could not be. The possibility to not be able to walk was high and he was refusing to believe that. What will happened to him?

"Gisela, do me a favour." It sounded like a command. "Don't tell anyone about this that I already have this since last week."

"W-Wolfram!"

"Please! I'm begging you! I promise you I will tell them at the right time." Wolfram begged.

Gisela bit her lip. She was confused. "F-fine! But if you did not tell them, I will."

Wolfram nodded.

"I will still monitor you and go to my office everyday so I can check you up."

"Yes, thank you." Wolfram sighed.

But later afternoon, Wolfram was suddenly having a fever.

* * *

"I wanna go out. I feel bored." Wolfram mumbled as he sat up and leaned his back against the headboard.

Wolfram was bedridden for three days now in his own chamber. He was not sleeping at the royal's chamber because Yuuri might have a fever, but Yuuri was visiting him everyday and sometimes with Greta if she was not with Anissina.

"But you still have a fever." Yuuri said.

"I know, it's annoying."

The sun was setting in the horizon. Soon, it will be evening and Wolfram was still having a fever.

"How about you sneak me out here? Let's go to plaza."

"Wolfram, your brothers will surely kill me and also Gisela."

Wolfram folded his arms. "You're such a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Oh yes, you are. You can't even do this."

Yuuri groaned and sat on the bed, beside Wolfram from the chair beside the bed. "I will bring you there with Greta when you get better."

"Is that a promise?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri shook his head and smiled.

"Wimp!"

"N-no! Of course, it's another promise. My promise is the...wedding, right?" Yuuri was blushing.

Wolfram could not talk and speechless. Perhaps, the doubt on Yuuri's love will not be there anymore.

"Then, it's a promise!" Wolfram said with a smug look.

Yuuri held his hand and gripped it tightly. "More than a promise."

Yet, for the following days, Wolfram was not getting better. He was vomiting the food that he had eaten or sometimes the medicine, and the worse of all when it was mix of a blood. He was sweating profusely also, even though it was not that hot and his heart was still palpitating sometimes, causing him to faint. Then, he started to refuse to eat or drink anything and what Yuuri did not want to see was when Wolfram was only throwing up blood. His colour was paler than before and Yuuri was stunned when Wolfram was asking for a wine or an alcohol.

They did not know what it was for, so they did not give it to him but Wolfram wailed in anger. He was shouting at them negative things about him that that was why they were not giving it to him was because he was useless now that they did not want him anymore and etc. Yuuri watched Cecilie only to shed tears. He did not want to lose hope also for Wolfram.

But Yuuri was also afraid like everyone.

The End

 **So, this is the prequel! Pretty please, review :)**

 **I'm really sucks when it comes to one shot stories, but I tried my best!**

 **The sequel of this is The Last Will and the sequel of TLW will be soon.**


End file.
